


空俏

by skuieui



Category: All - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skuieui/pseuds/skuieui
Kudos: 7





	空俏

前段时间被俏如来剪短的头发又长长了些。掩在细碎发梢下的脖颈被他轻易的剥露出来，那片肌肤的色泽被昏黄的灯光与冷色的发丝衬得越发莹润可口。无论是天生引人注目的外貌，亦或是温柔平和的性子，与生俱来的良好修养，他的大哥看上去与大多数Alpha所期待的完美Omega并无差别，从俏如来性别分化以后源源不绝涌来的追求者中可以印证这一点。  
显而易见的是，作为他亲生兄弟的Omega并不想按照所有人期待的那样成年后会接受官方的安排，相亲然后结婚。一直到现在，俏如来身边连粉色绯闻都没有几条。  
那可真是……戮世摩罗为此想出了一个可笑的形容词，洁身自好。  
他想着要用多大力度啃噬那片肌肤，才能在不惹恼Omega的情况下，让他因为疼痛而发出嘶哑迷人的低音。他在那处反复摩挲，像考虑怎样完美处理猎物的残忍猎人。Omega后颈上私密的部位，只要用牙齿穿透那层血肉，然后Alpha的信息素会将他的大哥暂时性的变为他的所有物。  
没一阵子他这个猎人反倒不耐烦了，俏如来低着头拿着笔在纸上写写划划，完全没有对他这个猎人有任何警惕的意思，任由戮世摩罗在他脆弱的要害上反复逡巡。  
被忽视了。  
这样的认知不会令人愉悦，戮世摩罗不满的从后面搂住他的腰，胸口与俏如来的背部紧贴，整个人几乎压了过去，成年alpha的身形重量不可小觑，过于沉重的负担总算让这位表面上柔顺美丽的Omega抬起他高贵的头颅。戮世摩罗毫不客气的抽走俏如来手中的笔，随手便丢进不知哪个角落里，他贴着大哥的耳朵，嘴上开始抱怨。  
“约我出来的是你，我可恨的大哥，哦别这么看我～你那只笔又细又短……”  
成功吸引了俏如来的注意力，戮世摩罗维持一贯的漫不经心说着直白的荤话：“它能满足你吗？”  
这种程度的攻击不痛不痒，俏如来的耳垂被垂落的碎发遮在其中，戮世摩罗说话时，唇齿有意无意的碰触着那块敏感地，他微微侧过头想要远离耳边温热的气息，却被戮世摩罗捏紧了下巴，探出舌尖贴着莹润的皮肤舔了一口，湿滑温热的触感让俏如来下意识瑟缩，被舔舐的位置有些发痒，俏如来抬手摸着那颗不安分的脑袋，问他：“你不能和我静下来谈谈吗。”  
戮世摩罗耐心被消耗殆尽，他恶狠狠的答道：“谈个P，显而易见老子是出来操你的。”

隔了一段时间未见，上次他留下的标记近乎于无，这令他颇为不满。俏如来本身的信息素很淡，如果是粗心大意的人，一时之间会认为他是Beta也说不定，当然这对戮世摩罗来来说好的不能再好了，就像白色的东西最是容易沾染上尘埃，任何一个Alpha都会对浑身上下都是自己信息素的Omega感到愉悦。  
戮世摩罗也曾与俏如来是心灵相通的兄弟，然而长大以后却背道而驰，肉欲占据了他们交流的大部分，如今的俏如来大部分想法都让戮世摩罗捉摸不透，比如说，这段关系的发起者实际上是俏如来本人。  
“长时间使用抑制剂会让身体更容易被发情期操控，会使大脑变得迟钝。”对于保持这段畸形关系的理由，俏如来当初这样回答他，说得好像只要能解决生理需求，换成任何一个Alpha都一样，当然也可以包括自己的弟弟。  
他当初是怎么说的来着？  
“你对我的身体好像很有兴趣。”  
当然，Alpha追逐优秀的Omega理所应当。  
“小空，你不会想标记我的。”  
我才不想和一个史家人绑一辈子。  
……  
就这样，他们的关联保持在了这层薄弱的关系上面。俏如来最让他喜欢的地方，是再羞耻的要求也好，无理的索求也罢，只要在那片狭小的空间里，俏如来对他总会予给予求，导致他总会想去试探兄长的底线。戮世摩罗偶尔会思索俏如来对他放任的态度，究竟是看在兄弟的情分还是把他当做不用太在意的上床对象，就连他自己也搞不清楚，对俏如来的是否仅仅是Alpha本能的占有欲。  
至少不会是无聊的爱情。  
不过每次想到这个问题没想几下就被他抛到脑后去了，管他呢，和自己亲哥哥做爱大部分是因为爽而已。  
毕竟戮世摩罗，永远是史家人中唯一的异类。  
他尖锐的犬齿终于刺破Omega的后颈，比起史家长子柔顺的性子，弟弟更喜欢掌控他人的快感，就像以前小空刚得到了离开史家的能力，便毫不犹豫的选择离开，在家里他始终被父兄压在头上，或许他们会走到现在的地步，也不过是他觉得他掌控了兄长。这样习惯侵略的人动了欲，便会开始划分地盘归属，容不得半点反抗。  
俏如来也暂时放弃了和弟弟谈心的想法，放下了手里的工作。他们对来此的目的心知肚明，从浴室出来衣袍下空无一物，繁忙的钜子偶尔也会在细节上学会偷懒。  
戮世摩罗的手没有任何阻碍的探入兄长的腿间，AO之间信息素的交融开始让空气变得燥热起来，仅仅是肌肤相贴就使人感到浑身颤栗，同样被引动欲望的戮世摩罗从后将他抱得更紧，Alpha较之富有侵略攻击性的信息素将Omega完全笼罩其中，戮世摩罗亲吻他耳侧的同时，手指却越过俏如来半勃的性器，径直滑进了那个泥泞的穴口，果然，俏如来每次临近发情期才会主动联系他……明明刚才看上去一本正经的，下面都这样了。  
那里的软肉湿润滑腻，轻轻松松就可以吞入他拨弄的手指，当指节深入内部后又被热情的穴肉纠缠挽留着，俏如来喉间发出低缓暧昧的声音，因为发情期变得软绵的身体向后倒进戮世摩罗的怀里，任由弟弟摆弄自己的躯体。  
清淡的信息素逐渐浓郁起来，对Alpha的抚慰也愈加渴求，但他性格恶劣的弟弟，从不肯轻易的满足他。戮世摩罗被俏如来发情的气味勾起反应，炽热的硬物正顶着俏如来的股缝，他的大腿卡入俏如来的腿间磨蹭，没蹭几次淫液就将穴口下方的浴袍浸湿了一片，几根手指在水源处不断的进出扩张，令人面红耳赤的水声在周边回荡，然而这对濒临发情期的Omega来说是杯水车薪，已经开拓得充分，湿软得一塌糊涂的穴口，也不见戮世摩罗有真枪实弹插进去的意思。  
“……小……空？”  
俏如来双手扶在戮世摩罗的小臂上，全靠身后的人支撑着身体，最后他只能徒劳的抓紧了手心贴着的布料，从他的角度只能看见自己打开的双腿，以及中间挺立勃起的性器。这是一副完全被情欲控制的躯体，俏如来并不讨厌这种失控感，他永远无法活得像小空一样的随性，紧绷的情绪总要寻求一处能安眠的港湾。  
他呼唤弟弟的小名，期待能得到更多的安慰，手指的长度远远不能满足渴求的身体，再怎么深入，也只能勉强磨到那处会使他浑身酥麻的敏感地，隔靴搔痒的前戏，让发情期带来的热潮变本加厉的吞食着俏如来的神经。  
看着俏如来陷入渴求的模样，戮世摩罗心中好似被火烫，手上的动作也快了许多，在俏如来被汗水打湿的侧脸吻了吻：“哥，你说只用手指能操到你高潮吗？”  
俏如来下意识的回答：“啊……嗯？不行……行的……”  
“诶，回答得挺快的，平时有自己玩过吧？用手指操自己……发现根本射不出来，最后只能换按摩棒把自己捅到高潮。”  
“……”  
没有。此刻俏如来已经说不出清晰的话来，他只能虚软的摇着头，就算他的弟弟根本不需要他的回答。  
怀里的人喘息越来越急促，含着手指的地方也紧紧咬着他，戮世摩罗接着说道：“仔细想想，我不就和大哥的按摩棒差不多嘛，只有需要的时候才会主动想起我啊。”  
……不是这样，除了这件事，他好像已经找不到能和戮世摩罗继续见面的理由。  
戮世摩罗自然猜不到俏如来想说什么，毕竟他的哥哥素来冷硬无情，和亲弟弟乱伦都无法动摇他分毫的情绪。戮世摩罗情绪一向变化无常，翻脸比翻书快，这会儿换上了弟弟对兄长该有的撒娇语调说胡话：“大哥～麻烦腿不要夹这么紧？这样我要怎么帮你解决问题呢？”  
他单手托着俏如来紧致又不失弹性的臀肉，大力揉捏了几下，在雪白的臀肉上留下几块发红的指印，满意了才继续说道：“大哥，如果你能用后面高潮，弟弟就用肉棒喂你好东西吃哦。”  
“——呜……”  
回答他的只有俏如来压抑的喘息声。  
俏如来彻底软化下来，化成一滩春水被戮世摩罗搅得天翻地覆，被迫打开的大腿直发抖，他勉力保持着一丝理智，如果被手指就能被随意玩弄高潮，弟弟会怎么看待他的大哥？  
可是大哥，隐忍的模样只会让男人更兴奋啊。戮世摩罗嫌弃指头的刺激不够大，干脆将俏如来随身带着的珠串一颗颗塞进去，他对这具身体已经了如指掌，珠子虽说不大也足够了。  
戮世摩罗借由推动挤压每颗佛珠去顶弄穴内的敏感点，冰冷的小珠很快就被暖热了，圆滑的珠身在内壁上滚动，佛珠之间碰触发出清脆的响声，酥麻的感觉由俏如来的穴心扩散至五脏六腑，几声急促的呜咽声，戮世摩罗感觉到怀里的身体不受控的一阵颤抖，好几股热流从俏如来的后穴里涌出，大部分被手指堵在穴内，又被戮世摩罗的动作大量带出，这次高潮持续了好一阵，地上都被滴落的水液弄的乱七八糟，戮世摩罗抽出湿漉漉的手指，他将食指与拇指分开，粘稠的液体被拉出一根银色的丝线，将断不断的在指缝间悬挂着。  
那是Omega被引诱发情以后得到极大刺激与满足感而分泌出的体液，可以算的上是Omega独有的高潮。他将俏如来松开放到床上，那根未曾被抚慰过的性器还直挺挺的硬着，下方红艳湿滑的穴口正等着被什么东西填满，Omega四溢的信息素无声的对Alpha叫喊，快填满我，满足我，标记我。  
戮世摩罗也忍耐良久，最原始的交配欲望始终在燃烧他的情绪，火热坚硬的物件顶在兄长身体最隐秘的位置，不知俏如来是清醒还是彻底陷入了爱欲之中，他变得更主动了一些，抬腿勾住戮世摩罗的腰迫不及待的将他拉向自己，待戮世摩罗俯身下来双手便环绕搂住他的脖子，汲取Alpha身上浓郁的信息素。戮世摩罗埋进俏如来的颈部，迫使他不得不向后仰高了头颅，然后他一口咬住俏如来的腺体，将他捕捉到的猎物牢牢衔在嘴里。

“我的大哥，现在该拿你的奖励了。”

炽热的硬物比手指粗长得多，就算有Omega发情时的液体润滑，顶开软肉时也受到不小的阻碍，满满当当的塞满了洞口，此时穴口吞咽到渴求已久的东西，收缩吞吐得十分厉害，雪白紧实的屁股里面正插着根紫黑色性器，视觉效果真是绝佳。戮世摩罗不想再忍耐，两手握住臀瓣分得更开，露出里面的小洞，胯部向前一挺彻底破开纠缠不休的软肉，一口气冲了进去。  
“慢……慢些、唔……”  
突然的进攻猛烈又迅速，让俏如来声音都变了调，这与方才的开胃菜完全无法相提并论，俏如来躺着发出颤音，这时候身体才得到满足的感觉，被强制顶开穴内嫩肉的疼痛却是快感的催化剂。  
戮世摩罗在最初凶狠顶弄了一阵子后，力度便小了许多，前端在穴心内部研磨顶弄，软肉被他操开又乖巧的吸附上来，紧紧的含着那根肉棍不肯松开，身体如同他本人的性格一样温柔。戮世摩罗体验感良好，而他的大哥似乎不太满意，Omega被操得彻底发情以后，在他磨磨蹭蹭的这段时间，后穴如同被蚂蚁啃噬的空虚感又出现了，俏如来躺在他下面红着眼角皱着眉头，夹在弟弟腰上带着一层薄薄肌肉的修长双腿勾着他，“……你可以、以……重啊、一点。”  
戮世摩罗无所谓的哦了一声，只觉得俏如来是敬酒不吃吃罚酒，对他的温柔体贴视而不见，当下便重重一挺，挂在戮世摩罗脖子上的手臂瞬间抱紧了他，俏如来在他耳边喘着气，也不知道是痛的还是爽的。  
“差点忘了大哥喜欢痛一点的做爱方式。”  
穴口剧烈的收缩告诉他，俏如来很喜欢这样。他的大哥断断续续的讲他更喜欢简单一点的，而不是像现在要陪弟弟玩麻烦的各种play。  
“哈哈，就像大哥按部就班的工作一样吗？你知道的，你的弟弟一向叛逆啊。”  
戮世摩罗双手托住他的两瓣臀肉，在肉棒插进去的时候将臀部撞过来，这几下进得很深，肉体碰撞声、咕唧的水声逐渐代替了人声，因为俏如来已经说不清楚话了。几十次大开大合的操干，他的性器蹭到更深处那个隐秘的入口，每次干到附近俏如来都会敏感的紧咬住他，那处小孔已经微微张开，吸附着前端邀请体内兴风作浪的肉棒进入。那里是Omega的生殖腔，发情期间极易受孕，只要操进那里射精，成结，标记……  
戮世摩罗从未进去过，如果有意外将俏如来永久标记了，那对他们两人都是不小的麻烦，这也算是他们之间一种无言的默契。  
“小……唔……小空。”  
俏如来努力的用正常声音说话，但显然是失败了，一句不长的话讲得磕磕绊绊，他的弟弟被他抱的很紧，身体亲密的交缠在一起，如同濒死的鱼汲取最后的水源。  
“怎么了大哥，对我操你的力度仍旧不满意吗？”  
“……今天……嗯、想你……”  
俏如来湿润柔软的唇瓣落在他的耳侧上，就像甜蜜爱侣的亲吻。  
他说，进入我的生殖腔。

戮世摩罗瞬间停下顶弄的动作，他以为自己听错了，与那双因为情欲显得更为动人潋滟的眼眸目光相接，他依旧在里面什么都看不到。快感突然消失，依照本能，俏如来略微不适动了动腰，蹭着身上的Alpha，但他也因此得了空隙，总算能顺畅的将剩下的话表述出来：“……过几天我要出差，所以我希望这次的标记可以保持久一些。我提前吃过药，唯一不可以做的，你应该明白。”  
真是有够物尽其用啊无情无义俏如来。  
戮世摩罗抿着唇难得什么也没说，面上浮出几分恼怒，低头衔住那两瓣恼人的唇，两人的舌头立即交缠在一起，下身勃发的性器不再留情，对着洞口凶狠顶入，肉柱在甬道内研磨操弄，媚肉紧紧缠着柱身上凸起的青筋。  
一直到生殖腔被操开，更强烈的快感涌现，对二人来说是陌生的体验，俏如来大腿根的肌肉紧绷，浑身痉挛似的抖动着，呻吟被尽数堵在亲吻中。戮世摩罗气息也明显混乱起来，以往练出来的种种手段仿佛被遗忘，肉棒在里头毫无章法的顶撞，生殖腔里又热又软，含着他的性器不放，像是要把他直接吸出来似的。  
戮世摩罗带着狠意：“在我满意之前，我可不会因为你喊停就停下来。”

发情期带来的一波波情潮接连不断的涌来，俏如来身上早已布满了情爱的痕迹，他的嘴被戮世摩罗啃得红肿，戮世摩罗正埋在他的胸上吸吮上面的乳粒，那力道肯定会让乳头变得和嘴唇如出一辙的凄惨。  
待到后面，穴口被操得熟烂，好似熟透的水果，只需轻轻揉捏，汁水便会喷涌而出。俏如来早已酥软无力的任由弟弟侵略攻伐，后穴太过强烈的快感竟然让他没意识到挺立的性器已经射了几股白浊液体，就已经在猛烈的情潮下再次挺立，这个认知让他感到意外的羞耻。  
肉体的碰撞与粗重的喘息交织在一起，俏如来眼看已经攀不住他了，戮世摩罗便抱住他坐到自己身上来，勉强保持神智控制想要成结的本能，用这个姿势将肉棒顶进生殖腔的最深处猛插数十下，随后浓稠的精液将里面灌满，拔出来的时候它会混着Omega的淫液流出，将一塌糊涂的床上弄得更乱。  
半软的性器自然不愿离开温暖的地方，两人磨蹭间呼吸变乱，欲望又再次浮现，如此反复渡过发情期。

——  
中途清醒过一小段时间，俏如来不忘往戮世摩罗支付宝转了6666块钱，戮世摩罗看起来不太高兴，一边胡乱在俏如来身上乱摸，还不忘一撩刘海前面那根不合群的头毛，斜着眼睛说咋的了，嫖资？  
俏如来半阖着眼，没什么气力的被他抱在怀里：“你不是对爹亲说嘘寒问暖不如打笔巨款，爹亲给的红包。”  
戮世摩罗：“……”  
他把俏如来推进被子里，反身压过去居高临下道：“哦大哥，我们还是快些行动起来结束每个月那么几天的日子吧，因为现在看到你，我就生气！”


End file.
